A duplicating or offset printing press includes a master or plate cylinder on which is mounted the master or plate for generating an inked image and transferring it onto a blanket cylinder from which it is applied to a copy sheet fed through the machine and forced against the blanket cylinder by an impression cylinder, as is generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,676. Ink is transferred from an ink fountain through a series of transfer rollers to a pair of form rollers in engagement with the master cylinder.
It has been known that the print quality of certain jobs has not been satisfactory from such a duplicating press.